lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Chorale
"Wedding Chorale" is a very brief song sung by the guests of Cosette and Marius. The second part is a dialogue-heavy song that is often abridged or cut, sung by Marius and the Thénardiers. This part is sometimes called "The Waltz of Treachery (reprise)" as it is sung to a similar melody. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics and Cosette lead a wedding procession. Chorus: Ring out the bells Upon this day of days May all the angels Of the Lord above In jubilation Sings their songs of praise And crown this Blessed time with Peace and love. procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played. Major Domo: Speaking The Baron and Baroness de Thénard wish to pay their respects to the bride and groom! Thénardier: I forget, where we met Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge, Where the Duke did that puke Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage? Marius: No, "Baron, de Thénard". The circles I move in are humbler by far. Go away, Thénardier! Do you think I don't know who you are? Madame Thénardier: He's not fooled. Told you so. Show Monsieur what you've come here to show Tell the boy what you know! from the dancers as the waltz finishes. Marius: When I look at you I remember Éponine. She was more than you deserved Who gave her birth. But now she is with God and happier, I hope, Than here on earth! waltz restarts. Thénardier: So it goes! Heaven knows Life has dealt me some terrible blows! Madame Thénardier: You've got cash And a heart You could give us a bit of a start! We can prove, plain as ink Your bride's father is not what you think. Thénardier: There's a tale I could tell. Madame Thénardier: Information we're willing to sell... Thénardier: There's a man that he slew! I saw the corpse clear as I'm seeing you! What I tell you is true! Madame Thénardier: Pity to disturb you at a feast like this But 500 francs surely wouldn't come amiss. Marius: In God's name say what you have to say. Thénardier: But first you pay. What I saw, clear as light Jean Valjean in the sewers that night. Had this corpse on his back Hanging there like a bloody great sack I was there, never fear. Even found me this fine souvenir! shows Marius a ring. Marius: I know this! This was mine! This is surely some heavenly sign! Thénardier: One thing more. Mark this well. It was the night that the barricades fell! Marius: Then it's true. Then I'm right. Jean Valjean was my saviour that night! As for you, take this, too! punches Thénardier then throws money at him. God forgive us the things that we do! Come, my love, come Cosette, This day's blessing are not over yet! and Cosette leave. Trivia *In the Original French version, Thénardier first tries to shock Marius with the revelation that Valjean is an ex-convict, which Marius already knows. When Thénardier says that Valjean is also a murderer, Marius claims to know that as well. He believes Valjean to have killed both Javert (on the barricade) and a certain Monsieur Madeleine, a rich factory owner. Thénardier proves to him (with the help of newspaper clippings), that Javert committed suicide and that Madeleine and Valjean are the same person – Marius's false source of information is unknown – and then tells him about the sewers *Some parts of "The Wedding," are cut out, while others are rewrote for the 2012 film. * During the 10th Anniversary Edition, only the first verse of "The Wedding" is used, and the melody continues straight into that of "Beggars at the Feast". The original Broadway soundtrack album uses the same format. * Most stage productions since late 2000 cut out the verses between the Thenardiers and Marius that are about Eponine. * Marius and Cosette's wedding took place in Feb 16. The following day was Feb 17 which was an Ash Wednesday. This is a proof in the dialogue on Marius's line It's Ash Wednesday, but not for the birds. Asking Cosette to leave as well since this is the confession of Jean Valjean to Marius. If you did the math, the holy week in the book is march 30 till April 6. Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Monsieur Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Madame Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Cosette Category:Music